There is a vehicle-body front structure in which an upper member extends to be inclined downward from a front pillar to the vehicle front side, and the upper member is bent downward in a curved manner from a middle position (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-32042). With this vehicle-body front structure, if an impact load is input to a front end portion of the upper member, a curve portion of the upper member is deformed to be bent by the impact load, and hence the curve portion can absorb the impact load.
In this case, for example, if a vehicle has a small overlap collision, a relatively large impact load may be input to the front end portion of the upper member. The small overlap collision represents that a front side part which is ¼ of a front part of a vehicle collides with an obstacle, such as a tree or a utility pole.
However, the vehicle-body front structure described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-32042 is configured to absorb the impact load by deforming only one portion of the curve portion of the upper member. Owing to this, a part of the impact load due to the small overlap collision is absorbed by using the upper member. In this point of view, improvement may be done.